Afghanistan
General Information Sunni|tech_group = Muslim|government = Sheikhdom (848-1262) Horde - Steppe Nomads (1262-1370) Sheikhdom - Iqta (January 1, 1370 - July 17, 1973) Republic - Constitutional Republic (July 17, 1973 - April 30, 1978, November 30, 1987 - Present) Republic - Socialist Republic (April 30, 1978 - November 30, 1987) |rank = Duchy|capital= Balkh (450) (848-908) Kabul (451) (1262-1266, 1443-1449, 1566-1585) Gazni (448) (1266-1370) Kandahar (447) (1707-Present) |tag = AFG|culture = Pashtun (Iranian) (848-908, 1370-Present) Khalkha (Mongol) (1262-1370) |development = 13 (848-908) 36 (1262-1266) 49 (1266-1370) 72 (June 1, 1566 - February 1, 1585) 70 (July 1, 1747 - October 1, 1747) 122 (October 1, 1747 - 1750) 142 (1750-1751) 170 (1751-1752) 261 (1752-1755) 249 (1755-1757) 282 (1757-1762) 220 (1762-1767) 185 (1767-1800) 188 (1800-1809) 176 (1809-1818) 161 (1818-1820) 155 (1820-1834) 140 (1834-1876) 112 (1876-Present) }} is a Sunni Pashtun (temporarily Khalkha) country located in the Khorasan and Central Asia regions of the Persia and Tartar subcontinents respectfully, Asia; emerging in the 'Charlemagne' era. At the start year of 848, starting as a vassal of the , the country will border fellow Sunni in the west, Mahayana in the south, and Tengri in the north. Eventually in the year 908, the Samanids will annex Afghanistan. Afghanistan emerges again in the year 1262, from the Tengri , and almost a century will pass until the former will vassalize Sunni . Though the country will end again when the new nation of the Sunni will encompass the land of Afghanistan and Transoxiana, in 1370. Independence comes back on the date June 1, 1566, when eventually a 4 year war with the Sunni (February, 1581 - February 1, 1585) leads to Afghanistan's annexation into the empire. Separating from Shia Persia, on July 1, 1747 Afghanistan will remain independent to the present day. The country will gain both Sunni (October 1, 1747 - January 1, 1841) and Vajrayana (1752 - 1809) as vassals temporarily. Afghanistan over it's history in-game will change governments multiple times: sheikhdom (848-1262), to horde (1262-1370), sheikhdom again (January 1, 1370 - July 17, 1973), and finally to a republic (July 17, 1973 - Present). See also: Iran, Pakistan, India, China, United States, Soviet Union, Uzbekistan Decisions Pashtun Afghanistan (848-908, 1370-Present) Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Claim Timur's Legacy (When the Timurids fall) * Requirement(s): ** do NOT exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Turkmeni ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Have "Timurid" Dynasty ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Samarqand (454) and Herat (446) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Aspadana (429), Markazi (2285), and Shiraz (2289) *** Own core province(s): Kabul (451), Merv (445), and Teheran (428) * Effect(s): ** Samarqand (454) becomes the new Capital ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Uzbek becomes the new Primary Culture ** Gain a permanent on Region(s): Persia and Khorasan ** Gain a permanent on Area(s): Transoxiana, Arys, Transcaspia, Khiva, Ferghana, Basra, Iraq Arabi, Al Jazira, Armenia, Kurdistan, and Erzurum ** Can embrace Timurid Ideas and Traditions Restore The Caliphate (When no Islamic Caliphate exists in the world) * Requirement(s): ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is a monarchy ** Have at least 10 cities ** Does not have Caliphate reform ** Own or vassalize province(s): Makkah (385), Madinah (384), Sam (382), Aden (388), Mascate (400), Bagdat (410), Kahire (361), Rakka (407), and Yahudiye (379) ** All owned provinces are Muslim ** Have at least 100 Administrative Power ** Have at least 100 Military Power ** Have at least 100 Diplomatic Power * Effect(s): ** Gain Caliphate government reform ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Change Technology Group to Muslim ** Change Unit Type to Muslim ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 100 Military Power ** Lose 100 Diplomatic Power Unify Islam * Requirement(s): ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Number of cities at least 10 ** Does not have country modifier "Unified Islam" ** Does not have the Caliphate government reform ** Own or vassalize province(s): Thatta (504), Cordoba (225), Kostantiniyye (151), Bagdat (410), Makkah (385), Madinah (384), Mesina (124), Palermo (125), Dagestan (425), Sam (382), Samarqand (454), Ifni (347), Aden (388), and Mascate (400) ** Have at least 100 Administrative Power ** Have at least 100 Military Power ** Have at least 100 Diplomatic Power * Effect(s): ** Gain 'A Unified Islam' for 5 years *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier *** +2.0% Missionary Strength *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith *** +1.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 100 Military Power ** Lose 100 Diplomatic Power Adopt Secularism (When these entities exist) * Requirement(s): ** Administrative Technology at least 79 ** Is not: *** Secular *** Be a theocracy *** / Be a caliphate *** Be a feudal theocracy *** Be an iqta ** One of the following must be true: *** Is free or a tributary *** Overlord is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Secular becomes the new state-religion of the country ** Lose 1 Stability Dismantle the European Union (When these entities exist) * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Khalkha Afghanistan (1262-1370) Reform Great Yuan * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: , , , or ** Culture Group is Mongol ** The Primary Culture is not Khitan ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not at war ** Stability at least 2 ** Own core province(s): Kaifen (688), Xilin Gol (723), Beezin (1816), Kharkhorum (2891), Xuanhua (696) and Xiangyang (2490) ** All Mongol, Chahar, Khalkha, Oirat and Uyghur Primary Culture provinces must be ruled by the country or not-tributary vassals ** If the "Mandate of Heaven" DLC is present then: *** Is the Emperor of China *** If DLC not present: **** Government Rank must be Empire * Effect(s): ** Beezin (1816): *** Gain 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower *** Renamed to "Khanbaliq" *** Becomes the Capital ** Xilin Gol (723): *** Renamed to "Xanadu" ** Shenandoah (2136): *** Renamed to "Zhongdu" ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Gain a permanent claim on Subcontinent(s): China ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Manchuria, Mongolia, and Tibet ** Gain 20 Prestige ** Can embrace Great Yuan Ideas and Traditions Afghan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10% Domestic Trade Power ** +0.5 Yearly Army Tradition * Ambitions: ** +50% Hostile Core-Creation Cost On Us * Ideas: ** Pashtunwali: *** +10% Cost of Reducing War Exhaustion ** Shadow of the Hindu Kush: *** +25% Fort Defense ** Tureh: *** +20% National Manpower Modifier ** Afghan Diaspora: *** +1 Diplomatic Reputation ** Durrani Imperialism: *** +15% Calvary Combat Ability ** Institutionalized Loya Jirga: *** +1 Yearly Legitimacy ** Graveyard of Empires: *** +1 Attrition For Enemies Category:Countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Pashtun countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Khalkha countries Category:Mongol countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Sheikhdom Category:Iqtas Category:Republics Category:Charlemagne Category:Persia subcontinent Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Socialist Republics Category:Steppe Nomads